


Mutants

by LadyWitchdoctor



Series: Mutants [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV First Person, Racism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: I’m not perfect, nobody is. We might be mutants but it doesn’t mean anything. Life is only a mystery, not something you need to end for someone else. I am a Mutant. I am proud to be a mutant. I will not die to you “Tulip”.





	1. Lavender

**6 Years Later...**

* * *

 

 

I yawned and woke up, rubbing my horns.  _"Still broken."_ I thought as I got up, looking at Chrisitan who was still asleep, and I looked at his horn, sharp and split into three, I was jealous. Both of my brothers had horns that were awesome and made them look more threatening. Thylon had two side horns that just curved up. I never understood why my horns never grew. I shouldn't care. I get out of bed and head downstairs letting Chrisitan sleep. As I head down, I see Thy sleeping into his textbooks, which seem odd since Thy never really liked studying. I carefully grab some marshmallows and carefully place them on the edge of Thy's horns. It works pretty well, but I never see what fun Thy gets out of when he does it to Chrisitan. 

 

I go to the kitchen and grab a plastic bowl and some cereal. I pour the cereal into the bowl and put the cereal away. I go watch TV as I eat my breakfast, waiting for Chrisitan and Thylon to wake up. I hear a thud from downstairs, and I ignore it. Chrisitan woke up.  I wait a few minutes, staring at the TV watching some of the Talk Shows as Chrisitan clears his throat. "Hey Chrisitan," I say in an almost monotone voice.

 

"Hey Lav, still watchin those boring talk shows?" Chrisitan asks and I nod. He sits down next to me, slurping his cereal with milk. "I noticed that Thylon has marshmallows on his horns, did you do that by any chance Lav?" I nod slowly and Chrisitan hugs me, nearly spilling both of our cereals. "Oh Lav, you don't know how long I wanted to get back at him!" Chrisitan says almost yelling. 

 

"WIll you two shut up?! I'm trying to study!" Thylon yells and I freeze, holding my cereal close. Chrisitan stares at the TV, letting me go and quickly eating his cereal. Chrisitan finishes quickly, handing me his bowl and running upstairs, as far as we know Thylon doesn't know anything. I finish eating and go to the kitchen, setting both bowls into the sink. Thylon grabs my shoulder and spins me around, glaring. 

"Lav, where the hell is Chrisitan?" he says as a marshmallow falls off his horn. I gulp and I look at Thylon. His eyes are hidden behind his long messy brunette hair, and his darker brown bunny ears are down showing his real anger. "Lav, where is Chrisitan?" his voice even angrier. 

I gulp and slowly and quietly answer "He's upstairs in my room." and Thylon lets go of me, as he walks off. I still shake, watching him disappear. I quickly put on my hoodie over my pyjama shirt, waiting for Thylon to leave so we can have our peace. I slowly walk upstairs to our room, and I hear Thylon yelling at Chrisitan. I take a deep breath and sigh, thinking about Thylon. I know he wasn't always like this. He was better, but Mama says he grew up. 

Thylon comes out of my room a few minutes later, he has a sly grin and he goes to his room. I walk in to see Chrisitan trying to get his hair seperated from the marshmallow and his horn. He looked at me and kept trying to get his dirty blonde hair out of his horn. "Lav, I don't think I'll be able to drive you to school. Call Yavon and ask him for a ride. Don't even dare askin Thylon, he's already pissed off enough." Chrisitan said a bit pissed off. I nodded and grabbed my phone off my bed stand. I texted Yavon and got a short reply. I only have 15 minutes. I get dressed and brush my hair, and I grab my backpack.

I wait outside, and a small black boxcar stops in our driveway and I run over, seeing Yavon and his cousin Nick. Yavon is a year older than me, and has pink hair with cat ears and leaves that help him fly, he also has wings with a bee stinger. His cousin Nick is three years older then me, and he has blue hair, a unicorn or rhino horn, deer horns that are different colours at the tips, and has brown deer ears. He has a white horsetail. I get into the back seat with Yavon, and he smiles. "Hey Lav," Nick says as he pulls out of my driveway "Another fight in your house?" I nod "What was it this time?"

 

"I wanted to see what the fuss was about putting marshmallows in horns and Thylon thought it was Chrisitan so he put marshmallow fluff into his hair and mixing it with his horn," I say and Yavon laughs and so does Nick.

"Man, that sucks. I mean it's great if you're the youngest sibling because you don't get into a lot of trouble but Thylon needs to calm down." Yavon says.

"Yavon, Thylon changed. Remember when he was younger he wasn't as rude?" Nick asked, and Yavon groaned. I guess Thylon was nice a while back, I know when that Tulip broke my horn when I was seven I heard that he protected me. I wish the time I was younger was here because THylon was nicer, and they didn't fight as much. Now fighting is a weekly basis. 

 

When Nick drove up to the middle school, Yavon and I got out. "Yavon you have to walk home after school since I have to work." Nick informed him before driving off. 

"I can walk with you after school and we can hang out at your place," I told Yavon and he nodded. We hung out a lot because of Nick's work schedule. I can relate to Yavon's lifestyle a little bit, but only with the sibling or in Yavon's case cousin not able to drive us because of work. I walk into school with Yavon and we hear the first-hour bell, we wave and go off on our own journey. 

 

I grab all the things I need for the first hour which is Social studies. I sit at a table and I smile on the inside when I go to school because of what our school is like. Mutants are the exact equal to people who aren't Mutants. In our class, we have ten normal not mutants, and only eight mutants. It's always a nice feeling when I forget about what happened eight years ago. I take out a small piece of notebook paper, and a pencil and i start writing a note.

 

* * *

 

Dear ~~Tulip~~ Mask girl,

 

I hope I can give this to you one day, because we will meet one day. I know that you'll hate me because I'm a mutant, but you're sick in the head.

I know that's a cruel thing to say, but I am angry at you. I hope I never meet you again because it'll be another nightmare. Not for me, for you.

When or if you ever read this I want you to know that this was the only time I spent thinkin about you. I do not love you if you believe that, I 

hate you. Hopefully, I'm not dead if you are reading this, and if I am dead then put a flower on my grave because I'll have one, and I hope that

you will feel some guilt if you are the one who kills me. I know this seems a bit too dramatic but it's not. I hope you keep thinking about the day

when you broke my horn, and I hope you feel guilty every day.

 

Sincerely,

Lav

* * *

 

I crumple up the paper and put it in my sweatshirt pocket. I shouldn't worry about Tulip, or whatever her name is. I shouldn't worry about her she's just a pest as far as I know. I don't want to meet her again, and I doubt I will. 

 

After my first five hours of class, I head off to lunch, and my phone vibrates. I check it to see a news alert about an attack. I check it out, and it's an attack from one of the private schools where Mutants aren't allowed because of the things they teach there. I check it out, and there's a photo of a boy who has a mask that looks like the girls mask. It's a greyish mask with a jack o'lantern design. I read more about it and the name of him was Kagi Anderston. I feel like I got a clue, but I'll check out if this Kagi kid has any siblings. I put away my phone and head to lunch, thinking about this crime. Maybe it's fake because many of the crimes by the private school kids are all the same. Same mask, same goal to eliminate Mutants. 

 

As I get to the cafeteria I get a hot dog and sit by Yavon. "Yavon! I heard there was another attack, and I checked it out." I said and he looked up from eating his salad. 

"Cool, anything interesting?" he asked as he went back to eating his salad. 

"yes and no. DO you know anyone by the name of Kagi Anderston?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"probably a fake name, I mean Kagi Anderston? Sounds so stupid to be named something like that? I mean there are worst names then Kagi."

"Like Lavender?" I ask and Yavon nods and then freezes. 

"Look Lav, sorry but your name is stupid. Lavender, it sounds like a girls name and your parents thought you would be a girl. They should have named you Leon or something like that if they still wanted an L name." Yavon finished saying and I sighed.

Yea, my name is stupid but so am I. I mean I'm the only one in my family who has two horns; both that look like tiny goat horns, a racoon mask or not a mask just a racoon face, and short bunny ears that I hide in my hair. Then I have a tail of a bunny that has a design like a racoon. I feel pathetic when I'm compared to my brothers. They both have sharp horn(s), tall bunny ears, and they just seem so confident because they fight so much. I don't know why I care so much right now, maybe it's because of what Yavon says, but I shouldn't care.

"Yavon wanna know what's a stupider name then Lavender?" I asked and he nodded and I grinned "Yavon Donald Cliffero." I say slowly and he sighs.

"I know you're hurt Lavender but making fun of my name will not ease the pain. So grow up, and live with the name Lavender until you're out of school and you can change it before College starts. Alright? You shouldn't be so worried about your name because there are worst things to be afraid of, scared of and be sad about." he said and I nodded. I knew what he meant. Yavon lost his mama after he was dropped off at Kindergarten, and his dad's so depressed about it that he's an alcoholic so he lives with Nick and his parents. 

 

I'll stop worrying about my name, and start worrying about my brothers. 

 


	2. Yavon

Poor Lavender, maybe I should have been quiet about what I said. I don’t regret what I say because it’s true. He’s Lavender he has told me the story before. I know the history behind his name but it seems stupid. Lavender, such a pity that he’ll live with that name for almost five more years.

 

I keep thinking about Lavender as I’m in class, but I’m trying to pay attention. What baffles me is Lavender because he isn’t normally this protective of his name. Maybe that attack got to him because it hit a nerve, a nerve I never knew he had. I’ll ignore it I’m not a detective or a psychiatrist. 

I shake the thought from my head, getting back to the boring history of “Mutations” in both animals and humans, which is only a bit interesting. Every Mutant knows from a young age that Mutations were caused by the disaster by Chernobyl after almost a thousand years, horrid creatures were creatures by drinking some of the toxic things left. They reproduced and soon they evolved faster then humans then a women mutant tricked a man and they had children. It’s a classic story.

 

When class ends, I check my watch; one hour left in my school day before relaxing. I head down to the Library for study hall. I go onto one of the laptops and search for Kagi Anderston and I get a few photos. I see that he’s around our age and he is a rich kid who attacked a mutant. He has short curly chocolate brown hair with ocean blue eyes and had on a blue suit with a white tie. I search more and find him with mugshots, but one image interests me.

It’s him and a girl. A girl with coal black hair long, her skin pale like a vampire and her eyes gray, and even though they look to be having fun they’re bored. I search Kagi Anderston’s siblings and nothing so it wasn’t Kagi’s sister who broke Lavender’s horn. I groan knowing that that was a red herring but to Lavender, it still is a clue.

 

I kept searching things online for Kagi and maybe that girl who was beside him in that one picture and before I knew it, I found nothing and it was the end of the day. I logged off the laptop and went to my backpack to grab my bag and wait for Lavender by the front of the school.

Once we met up, we started walking. Lavender seemed a bit mad still but I still understood. “Hey Lav, I’m sorry for earlier. Your name isn’t that stupid.” I said slowly and he gave me a small glare I sighed “Lav, you know you have a unique name. We all do, nobody in our district has the name of Yavon or Lavender. We have unique names and you should embrace it. I mean you could meet a girl who loves lavender and there you go you’re her favourite Lavender.” Lav smiled and I knew that I had to keep going “She would say ‘Oh my favourite type of Lavender in the whole world!’” I said mocking a girl’s voice and Lav laughed lightly punching me in the arm. 

“Yavon stop it, you know it’s never going to happen girls don’t like flowers anymore, they like violence,” Lav said grinning and I sighed. If “Tulip" didn’t mess him up then he would have known girls LOVE flowers. It attracts them at least that’s what Nick says. 

“Sure Lav, girls love violence as much as you love school,” I say and Lav groans

”Well Yavon, at least school passes time. This weekend we’re all going to go to the beach for the opening season! It’s the coolest time of the year and we can see whose theory is right.” I grinned, it’s a challenge where I can’t lose. I nod and mess up Lav’s hair as we get to my house. 

We enter and we are greeted by Bean my favourite Jack Russell terrier, and Lav smiles. Bean is the only animal Lav is allowed to be close to since his Mom is allergic to cats and gets a reaction easily, she’s afraid of hamster and herbals thinking that they’ll give him an incurable disease. That woman is crazy a lot of times, but I can’t blame her. She’s just saying this so Lav and his bros don’t end up like me. With a mom six feet under and a Dad who barely remembers your existence.

Lav goes to sit on the couch and turns on the T.V, Bean hopping next to him. I grab the T.V and unplug it, Lav giving me a death glare.

 

”Yavon! We just came from school. Can’t we watch T.V?” Lav whined and I shook my head.

”Lav, we can’t be stuck inside for the rest of our day. It’s beautiful, and by tomorrow it’s going to be raining with streets being flooded. If we don’t go outside now we’ll never experience a day like this until next week!” Lav snickered.

”Yea like a week is so far,” Lav said sarcastically. I roll my eyes at that kid, he loves the beach yet a backyard isn't as great. I open the back door and Bean barks at Lav before jumping off the couch and sprinted outside. Bean jolts back inside, barks at Lav more before bolting out again. 

"He's not going to stop until you follow him Lav." I called out, Lav mumbled something in response. He slowly walks over to the back door and I wait, Bean wagging his tail. When Lav finally went outside I closed the door behind us, and Bean brought Lav a tennis ball. Lav picked the ball and threw it. It didn't go that far and Bean came back in five seconds with the ball. I grabbed the ball from Bean "Lav you should actually try to have. I can tell Thylon, and Chrisitan that you don't want to go to the beach, and you just want to Hibernate." I informed him, throwing the ball and it hit the fence with a loud  _thud_. Bean sprinted off to get the ball.

"Nice throw." Lav mumbled I looked at him. He was staring at the ground. Bean came back and started barking at Lav, dropping the ball at his feet. Lav picked it up and threw it again, it went a little farther than last time. Bean came back quickly and started yapping at Lav. "Bean, I don't want to play anymore." He mumbled and Bean ran off. Damn, Lav is really unhappy. 

Lav walked towards the door, he is really emotional about being outside. “Lav come on, it’s a great day we can talk.” I said and Lav grabbed the door handle. 

“Yavon this whole event was not fun! I’m still mad about earlier! I know my name is almost a fucking joke but can you just shut up? Not everything is a joke!” He snapped at me and I laughed awkwardly. He snarled and tried to open the door. It didn’t budge. He tried again, didn’t budge. Lav glared at me “What did you do? The door won’t budge!” He screamed and I froze. 

“I guess I may have.... sort of left the door.....locked.” I said chuckling.

 

”How the hell does this happen!? Nobody is inside and that’s where doors lock, so unless someone is inside you triggered this!” Lav yelled pulling with all his strength.  I know what happened, I closed the door and it won’t budge, it’s happened before but normally someone else is home. 

“Lav stay here, I’ll go unlock the door.” I say as my wings start buzzing and I lift off the ground. Lav folds his arms but nods. I fly off to the garage door.

 

As I get there, I type the code into the garage door. The garage door opens slowly and I slip in. I try to open the door into the house, and it’s locked.  _“Note for next time, don’t forget a key.”_ I thought as I fly outside, closing the garage door and I fly back to Lav.

”So Lav, another problem. I don’t have the key to the door. So I guess we’ll be camping out here for a bit until Nick gets home.” I say trying not to laugh and he lays down in grass, Bean laying down next to him. I lay next to him but far enough so if he’s still mad he won’t attack me.

 

”Yavon?” Lav calls out.

”Yes?” I say turning towards him, Lav keeps staring at the dark blue sky as he speaks, ignoring me his ocean blue eyes shining “I’m sorry I yelled at you before, I’m not really angry at you. I’m just thinking too much. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it.” He says and I laugh.

 

”Lav we’re friends I wouldn’t care if you were mad at me. Also, I searched up that Kagi guy and I found nothing. Only pictures of him on his social media. He seems shallow.” I say and Lav sighs “Sorry Lav. If I was as shallow as the rich not mutants I would of searched more but the social media has corrupted them.” 

 

“Yavon, how have we gotten from talking about my anger towards you to shallow social media?”Lav asks and I shrug but he didn’t see it.

”Don’t know, don’t care. Wanna tell stories to pass the time?” I asked.

”Sure.” Lav says 

“What type of story would you like to hear from me, the mystical storyteller?” I ask Lav snickering.

”First off your stories are as magical as homework and second tell me a story about your Mama.” I don’t even look at Lav before he quickly says “I mean.....unless you don’t want to.” I nod slowly. I always forget about Mom, except on days when we visit her grave. 

 

My Mom was a Mutant who had wings that were almost like a dragonfly’s. When she was in high school she tried for any sports she could, but she sucked at most. When she was a junior she finally found her talent In the flying sport where Mutants and Humans flew, it was like an air show but more environmentally friendly. My mom was great at it, she won so many awards. Soon she became famous in Catlesburg for her tricks. She was famous in our state, and soon she tried out for the Nationwide flying tricks. She nearly won until she got her wing bent and she lost. She says she meant to lose because she never wanted to be famous, luckily if that was the case it worked. As soon as her wing got better, and a few years after I was born. We lived happily and if we were in public barely anyone cared about her. 

Of course, that happiness in our family soon ended. It was my first day of kindergarten and it was nice. I didn’t know that on that day my mother has met a cruel faith of death. She was driving home and her car crashed into someone’s. When I found out, I didn’t know how to feel. Mostly confused since it was something new to me. A few months after my dad was arrested for drunk driving, he was depressed he probably still is. I moved in with Nick, and his parents and they cared for me. As I grew older, Aunt Tracey told us stories about my Mom, I felt better. 

 

I’m glad I didn’t tell Lav this story, none of my friends knew much about my Mom except Nick. They wouldn’t think we’re related at all since my moms name was also known as ‘Flying Queen Reiner.’ Even when she got married she was still known as that. It’s funny how people are so naive to these things.

 

”Lav, why were you so interested about learning about my mom?” I asked.

 

”Well because you never talk about her, you always say she was a nice persons as much as you can remember. It just seems.......odd.” He replied with. I guess he was right.

 

”Lav, if I told you about my Mom you wouldn’t believe me. Trust me.” I said and he groaned.

 

As soon as I finished my sentence I heard the back door open and I heard Nick’s voice “Lav, Yavon what are you guys doing outside?” 

“We were locked out.” Lav said as we got up. Bean followed Lav and I inside as Nick nodded slowly. 

“Maybe I should give you a get for the front door.” As he looks at me 

“I have a key,  it’s in my backpack.” I say and Nick nods, I figured he knew. 

“Sorry we couldn’t hang out Lav, I’ll see you tommorrow.” I say and Lav bods, grabbing his bag and Nick grabbing his keys.

”I’ll drive you home Lav, Yavon start cooking dinner.” Nick informs as he exits with Lav. Why does he keep reminding me? I know because Aunt Tracey and Uncle Robert are on vacation for a few more days. 

I quickly run to the window with Abram and we watch them leave, we wave (Well I wave and move Bean’s paw so he waves) and Lav waves back. 


	3. Christian

I’m writing my homework on my the paper when the doorbell rings. “ Lav’s home,” I thought as I went to the door, checking and being correct, I see Lav with some grass in his hair and Nick. Lav walks in and I look at Nick “So what did he do at your house?” I asked Nick have a small shrug.

”I know they were locked out of the house,” Nick said and I gave a slow nod. “Well, I’ll be heading out. See you later Christian.” Nick walked back to his car and I closed the door, locking it.

”Lav,” I say grabbing the mail from the pile I took when I got home and handed him a Snow White letter with a red wax circle on the back “It’s for you,” I said and his eyes widen slowly grabbing it. We both knew what it was, it was either a letter of acceptance or failure. Lav carefully opened the letter, and read the paper his eyes widening.

“I got in.” He said slowly as he kept reading “They accepted me.” I felt all the happiness drain from me. Lav looked at me worried, and I grabbed the letter from his hands. Yet it was true, he was accepted. He was accepted into a private school.

“You’re not going.” I said, trying to crumple up the paper.

”I have to Christian. If I don’t accept then they’ll hunt me down and force me to accept. Even if I were to accept, I’ll be dead by the first period.” Lav said, trying to hold back tears.

“Well, we need to get rid of the evidence. Mama, Dad and Thylon can’t find out. They’ll kill us. They don’t know.” I said and Lav nodded slowly crumbling the letter fully.

——————————

Three Years Ago

I was sitting on the couch, watching some old movies when the door opened. I barely saw Lav but when he got to the living room I glanced at me. He had a black eye and a lot of bruises on his face. “Hey, Lav,” I say and he ignores me. I stand, pausing the movies and walking over. Lav noticed, and walked away fast. I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. He quickly turned and pushed me away as hard as he could which luckily didn’t make me fall over. “Lav what the hell happened to you? Did you run into a gang?” I asked a bit annoyed.

”No. I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said trying to walk away. “Also my shoulders hurt.” He added before going to the fridge and getting raw meat for his eye. I let him pass, he seems scared as if it wasn’t just a fight. He went to his room and I grabbed my phone from the charger. I quickly texted Thylon to come home now.

it took fifteen minutes for Thylon to get home, he barged through the front door. He went over, he didn’t like missing work but he would do anything for us. “Thylon I think Lav is getting bullied and today his shoulders hurt, he has a black eye and other bruises.” I quietly told him “He’s very hostile towards anyone who asks.” Thylon nods very slowly, going upstairs. I follow but as Thylon knocks on Lav’s door I hide in the hall. Thylon closes the door remind him and I press my ear towards the door as I listen.

“Lav, what happened to you?” Thylon asked, sounding concerned

“I don’t wanna talk Thylon. I know Christian sent you up here. I don’t want to talk.” Lav replied with, still sounding hostile.

”Lav, Christian only did it because you pushed him away. I know I shouldn’t care but Lav tells me what happened to you. When you were being attacked by the girl I saved you. So just tell me.” Thy says before Lav sighs. Lav says that he wants to change schools because of how he was bullied. I wanted to help him, I wish he wouldn’t shut me out. I hid as Thylon finished the conversation left and I went in. Lav stares at me.

“Lav, I want to help you. I know you talked to Thylon. I want to help you in a different way.” I said. Lav slowly looked at me and gave a tiny smile.

”Christian I want to change schools. I want to go to a private school. Somewhere where I can’t get hurt. I heard about a school. I want to apply.” He said and I nodded.

—————————————

The door opened, Lav and I jumped as we saw Thylon. He ignored us and slammed the door shut. I looked at Lav who quickly went to his room. I followed him as we got to our room. I shut the door as Lav freaked out “We are going to get caught. WHen Thylon finds the letter he will kill you. Then he’ll kill me.” Lav said quickly. “No he won’t Lav. Even if he finds out he’ll get distracted. He’s not who he used to be. He’s changed and that change in his personality is the only way that will save us.” I said trying not to freak out, Lav nodding slowly. I wanted to keep him calm but deep down I knew that Lav and I were going to get caught. I knew Lav knew because it was just one fear we had to face. We have to write back, maybe lie a note saying Lav became a mutant or his beliefs have changed. I need to find a way for Lav to survive this because this school was the one. The one where even if you’re a mutant and you’re in a one-mile radius you’re in danger. I grabbed my notebook, pencil and sat my bed opening a new page and I started writing in cursive.

“Christian what are you doing?” Lav asked, looking at the paper. I ignored him for a bit until I finished the first sentence.

“I’m writing a note of cancellation. Saying that we have no kids that are applying and saying Lavender was the old kid who used to live in the house before he moved away.” I said proudly. Lav grinned “Perfect! I’m going to go get a snack, so keep writing!” Lav walked out, closing the door behind him. I kept writing and erasing making the note perfect. I didn’t want them to find our tracks, I knew that if the school tried to find our location they would be sued so I’m giving them a red herring. As I finish the note I quickly sign it with the name Lavian (a combination of Lavender and Christian). As I finish Lav comes back eating an apple.

 

“I finished it Lav,” I say handing him the note. He looked at the note as it read

Dear School for the Humanly Gifted,

I am sorry to inform that I do not have any kids, and we did not apply to your private school. I know that the old owners had kids, but maybe one of them have tried to get into the school, or the owners before them. I hope this will not disappoint you in the slightest because if I ever do have kids I will be sure to send them here if one of them will be accepted. Terribly sorry for the mistake, and have a great day.

Sincerely,

 

Lavian Shertops

 

Lav grinned, as he put it into an envelope. He made sure there was no address and that it said Lavian Shertops. We got the address and closed the envelope.

“We’re safe! I won’t ever have to go to the death trap! Thanks, Christian!” he said, smiling brightly. I nodded until we heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Lav says, we both hoped Thylon didn’t find the letter or that’s he’s happy. When the door opened, Thylon glared at us and we froze as we saw the letter in his hands. He looked at us with a deadly glare before saying slowly “Lav. Christian. What the hell is this letter!?"


End file.
